Dietrich
Etymology ディートリヒ transliterates from 'Dietrich," from Old High German Theodoric (ruler of the people). Possible allusion to actress Marlene Dietrich. Appearance Wears hair in "twin tails" (ツインテール tsuin teeru), a common manga hairstyle among schoolgirl characters. Height of 5'3" (approx. 160cm) is forum speculation. Does appear petite in stature to Deneuve (Scene 088), whose official height is 175cm (5ft 8.89in) (Yoma War Record II). Personality Dietrich gives impression of an ingenue, but facade only misleads those trying to mislead (Scene 086). Serious about duty, Dietrich is also susceptible to moral obligation beyond Organization. Galatea describes her as "persistent" (Scene 090), while Anastasia describes her as "stubborn" (Scene 113). Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type and Ability. 'Technique' 'Sky Sword' Unknown innate ability enables sword technique: attack target by using target as springboard, bounding sky-high, then plunge bisecting target (see Sky Sword). Described by Deneuve (Scene 086). 'Yoki sensing' Owing to translation of 追跡者 as "tracker"—as opposed to "stalker"—Dietrich is thought to have special Yoki sensing ability or technique, though nothing in original Japanese text states this. When Dietrich calls Galatea "Traitor Galatea," Galatea's comeback line can translate as "Stalker Dietrich" (追跡者ディートリヒ), 追跡者 being a synonym for those who follow others for sexual purposes, lampooning Dietrich's persistent stalking behavior (Scene 090). One-time use epithet by Galatea, rather than public moniker. History 'Childhood' She describes how her hometown was destroyed by Yoma and Awakened Beings after village chief argued with Black Suit. Orphaned, Dietrich was "rescued" by Organization and made into warrior (Scene 109). 'Organization' 'Mucha' 'Dietrich's Hunt' Deneuve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they run across Dietrich's Hunt (Scene 084). Awakened Being lures hunt into river. Despite Miria's orders, Helen, then Deneuve aid hunt. Together with Dietrich, they kill Awakened Being (Scene 085). 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following Deneuve and Helen. She warns about "demonic presence." Later, Helen senses extreme Yoki from unnamed village (Isley's Last Stand). Helen assumes Isley is "demon" (Scene 086). Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneuve visit town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks. Deneuve and Helen fight for their lives (Scene 086). Abyss Eaters appear and 3-way fight develops. Dietrich intervenes, telling Deneuve and Helen to stay motionless (Scene 088). Dietrich, Deneuve and Helen escape while Eaters devour Isley (Scene 089). 'Lavoy' Later, Dietrich journeys to Holy City to deliver message to Miria from Deneuve. There she meets Miria, Galatea and Tabitha (Scene 090). 'Lautrec' For "mission failure," Organization exiles Dietrich to duty in Lautrec (で降格 sometimes translated as being "demoted"—she still retains her rank of No. 8 as of Scene 113). She brings Abyss Eaters to fight Hellcats, threatening Uma and Cynthia (Scene 101). In Scene 101, Dietrich states Abyss Eaters have power near an upper single-digit warrior (sometimes translated as Dietrich referring to herself, who already is a single-digit). 'Toulouse' Dietrich returns to Holy City with Ghosts and repels Yoma invasion (Scene 108). Dietrich tries to remain loyal to Organization. After hearing Galatea's and Ghosts' suspicions that Organization sent Yoma invasion, Dietrich finally joins rebels (Scene 109). 'Staff' On Northern Path, Dietrich helps rescue Anastasia's Hunt. Then helps destroy Yoma-making facility (Scene 113). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Dietrich's Hunt